


Jack's Departed Village

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks the deserted streets alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Departed Village

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 21 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

_The twenty-first century is when it all changes._

He'd been saying it for years, but now, walking through the frost in the deserted – destroyed – streets, he realised its truth.

His life had certainly changed. He'd found the Doctor – finally – and yet had chosen to leave him again.

He'd built a team – a family, really – and lost them again, one by one.

He'd found love in Ianto, welcomed it for the first time in decades, and now… that too was lost.

A lone bird sang in the distance, but Jack heard not its tale as he wandered the departed city alone.


End file.
